


Whiskey for One

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Will Graham, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Falling In Love, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Hannibal wears Glasses, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Man, Psychiatrist Hannibal Lecter, Pussy Spanking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Squirting, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Will Has a Vagina, afab language, because Will is a bit drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Will is bribed by Beverly into driving her to a college party. When he loses his way to the bathroom, he bumps into the host’s father.And oh, is he beautiful.Or: Will fucks his classmate’s father
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 54
Kudos: 554





	Whiskey for One

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this thread!](https://twitter.com/capn_fuzzy/status/1333590053155721216?s=21)
> 
> Not beta read we die like men

“Will? You ready?” Bev calls, poking her head around into Will’s room.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sighs Will. “Just let me grab my keys.” He’s been bribed into driving Bev to a party hosted by one of their classmates, in exchange for her buying the next takeout. He looks at himself in the mirror, the crop top clinging to the top half of his body, leggings skin tight to his legs. He’s changed the barbell for his navel piercing to compliment his outfit— a simple silver barbell with a small glimmering stone. With a heavy sigh, he picks up a red and black flannel, sliding it over his body. He rolls up the sleeves, picks up his keys, and heads to meet Bev in the front room. 

“Finally.” Bev says with an amused smile. “For someone who didn’t wanna go to this party you sure are dressed up.” She muses as she unlocks the door to the apartment. Will shrugs. 

“May as well make the most of the free food.” He murmurs with a soft huff as they head down the elevator and into the parking lot. 

He’s never been one for parties. Too many people too close… too loud… too bright… but he can’t tell Bev  _ no,  _ not when she’s promised to buy him takeout in return. Will isn’t really familiar with the host either. They sit near each other in lectures and sometimes exchange notes… but they’re far from friends. Will supposes that at least this time, he’s at least  _ heard  _ of the guy hosting this party that Bev has him to. 

He’s rich apparently. According to Bev, his father is a surgeon-turned-psychiatrist, which Will finds incredibly mind-blowing. He can barely make it through a degree in forensic psychology, let alone a medical degree and a psychiatry degree.

Bev can see the skeptical look on Will’s face. The look that says  _ ‘I’d rather be anywhere else than at a party’.  _ “Think of the takeout.” Bev reminds, as if she can read his mind. 

“I’ll think of it when I’m ordering it.” Will murmurs dryly. 

***

The party is way too crowded. It’s way too loud for Will’s liking. So he just sits with his drink on the patio away from the party, hoping the time will pass more quickly. He holds a beverage in his hand— fruit punch, he assumes as he sips it slowly, staring out into the large back yard. 

Will’s gaze flicks between his watch and the evening sky, waiting and waiting for Beverly to get bored or tell him he can go home or something. He downs a few cups of punch and steals some snacks, but he spends much of the party alone. Sighing heavily, he comes back into the house to use the bathroom, cutting through the dining area and the front room to get to the stairs. 

God it’s so loud and everyone is so sweaty and— ugh. Will hurries for the stairs to find the bathroom, where maybe he’ll find some peace. It’s so much quieter upstairs. He can still hear muffled voices and music, but finally, he can hear himself think. 

With a heavy sigh, he opens what he thinks might be the bathroom door— only to find it does not lead to the bathroom. When Will looks up, he sees an older man… handsome, with his hair swept back and glasses on his face, a waistcoat and tie on. The host’s father, he assumes— Doctor Lecter. Admittedly, Will is a little bit surprised that he’s at home. 

“You must be a party guest.” The older man smiles. The home library is well polished, with a library ladder that leads up to the higher shelves of books. It’s a cosy room, with a fireplace and armchairs and a desk. Will almost forgets to respond, he's so absorbed in the beautiful decor. 

“Oh… umm… sort of.” Will says sheepishly. “My roommate is a guest and I’m her ride… sorry to barge in like this, I was looking for the bathroom.” He chuckles, a little bit embarrassed that he’s barged in on the man, who is clearly working. 

“Just across the hall, second door on the right.” The man directs. 

“Thank you. Sorry again for barging in.” With that, Will closes the door and heads for the bathroom. 

***

Crop top… leggings… a flannel… the young man looks truly stunning. But Hannibal can’t help but realise that the young man doesn’t really look that interested in the party. He doesn’t seem the extroverted type. But he seems kind at heart— otherwise he wouldn’t be here just to give someone else a ride. Hannibal is intrigued. 

When he hears the young man walk by his door again, he calls him in. “Young man.” The footsteps outside stop and the door hesitantly opens, so Hannibal pulls off his glasses and invites him in. “How close are you with my son?” He asks. 

“Umm… we’re in the same study group and I sit by him in class?” The young man replies. “But I wouldn’t say we know each other that well.” He replies honestly. 

“If I may be frank, you look like you’d rather be anywhere else.” Hannibal smiles, amused, with a look as if he’s a mind reader. “Even though you're certainly dressed for a party.” The young man sheepishly smiles again. 

“I umm… I’m not really much of a party person…” he says. “Too much socialising. This is just how I normally dress.” If Hannibal were a lesser man, he would have choked on a breath. The young man really dressed like this on a daily basis— he can’t help but wonder how many other men would ogle him. 

“If you’d like, you may stay up here with me if you wish. Until your friend is ready to leave. I promise you it’s much quieter up here than it is down there.” Muses Hannibal with a coy half smile. The young man hesitates. “I have whiskey.”

***

Will  _ does  _ have a soft spot for whiskey. So hesitantly, he steps into the room, where Hannibal stands up and gestures to one of the comfortable armchairs, and Will sits down, Doctor Lecter joining him as he brings the bottle of whiskey and turns the two glasses on the small coffee table over. 

“So tell me,” Doctor Lecter begins, “what’s your name?” He asks, pouring Will a finger of whiskey. At first, he thinks this is going to be so awkward, having a conversation over whiskey with his classmate’s father— not even his  _ friend’s  _ father. But as it turns out, it’s easy to fall into conversation with Doctor Lecter. 

“Will. Will Graham.” Will takes the glass, a thankful smile on his face. He watches as Doctor Lecter pours himself a glass and sits down. “Your library is beautiful.” Will compliments, looking around. 

“Thank you.” The Doctor smiles. “I needed somewhere to house all my old medical books… as well as some of my art books and psychology books, so I had a home library built.” Explains Hannibal. “They’re organised by category, then alphabetically by author.” The Doctor is clearly well organised, Will thinks as he slowly nurses his whiskey. “Tell me about yourself, Will.” Doctor Lecter says, in what Will thinks is probably his psychiatrist voice. Will chuckles, amused as he hands Doctor Lecter his glass for a refill. 

“Please, I’ve seen enough psychiatrists to recognise the  _ psychiatrist _ voice.” Will chuckles, amused as he glances at the Doctor. 

“It appears my  _ psychiatrist voice,  _ as you have put it, is a force of habit.” The Doctor chides, nursing his whiskey. 

“There isn’t really much to it… mom left when I was a kid, dad is rather absent…” he sighs. “Not intentionally, but he works a lot so… I don’t get to see him much. What about you, Doctor Lecter? Since we’re doing ice breakers.” He jokes. 

“Please, call me Hannibal.” Hannibal says. God, what a pretty name, Will thinks as he stares at the man in complete awe. The fireplace casts a shadow that highlights his cheekbones perfectly. They’re high and sharp and— 

“I was born in Lithuania, went to boarding school in Paris and studied medicine at Johns Hopkins.” Will’s brows raise. A medical Doctor, too?

“An intelligent man.” Will compliments. 

“I prefer  _ passionate  _ to intelligent.” Hannibal chuckles. “I was an emergency room surgeon for some years before moving on to psychiatry.” Will finishes off his whiskey, and Hannibal picks up the bottle. “Another glass?” 

“Mmh… I shouldn’t… I have to drive tonight.” He sighs, just as his phone pings. “It’s probably Bev, sorry.” Murmurs Will, pulling his phone from his pocket. 

From: Bev 

No need for a ride, you can leave without me. Takeout still on me 😌😌

With a sigh, Will slides his phone back into his pocket. “Bev doesn’t need a ride anymore. So… I think maybe that’s my cue to leave.” Will sighs, much to his own dismay as he gives Hannibal a crooked half smile. 

“If you wish… I don’t mind if you want to stay longer.” Hannibal says as Will stands up. “Your company is very much appreciated.” 

“You don’t… you don’t mind me being here?” Will asks, slowly sitting back down. 

“Not at all.” Hannibal kindly smiles. 

“Then… I guess I’ll just have another glass.” Will hands his glass to Hannibal, who happily fills it for him. 

***

Will has no idea how many hours pass. But by now, he’s a little bit drunk. Hannibal has since moved back to his desk— he has a new client coming, and paperwork needs to be done. So he’s put down the whiskey for now. Will, however, keeps downing fingers of expensive whiskey. 

“Will, I think maybe it’s time to put the whiskey down.” Hannibal chuckles, amused by Will’s tipsy state. 

“You should have another glass with me…” slurs Will, downing the rest of his glass. Hannibal can’t help the fond look that crosses his face. 

“I can’t Will, I have to prepare for my client.” Hannibal smiles. The ruckus downstairs seems to have died down a bit, but Hannibal can still hear some guests lingering. 

“Give it a break…” Will pouts endearingly and comes around the desk, pushing Hannibal’s chair out. Hannibal’s breath catches in his throat as Will makes space for himself on Hannibal’s lap, knees firmly planted either side of his thighs. 

“Will.” Hannibal gasps as Will’s arms curl around his body. 

“You’re handsome… Doctor Lecter…” Will murmurs, the smell of whiskey strong as he nuzzles Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal lets out a dry chuckle as tentative hands grasp Will’s hips. 

“Am I?” He goads, raising a brow as Will lifts his head to remove Hannibal’s glasses from his face. His hands move around to cop his ass, his thumbs rubbing soft circles into the meat. 

“Pretty…” Will murmurs, pressing his lips to Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal lets out another amused chuckle as one hand runs up and down Will’s back, the flannel falling off his shoulders. 

“Is this really appropriate, Mister Graham?” Hannibal asks teasingly. He can feel his cock twitch in the confines of his suit as Will kisses and licks at his neck, lips nipping and sucking. 

“Very appropriate…  _ Doctor Lecter…”  _ Will lets out a soft, breathy laugh against Hannibal’s neck. The Doctor squeezes his supple ass, and Will lets out a soft moan as he feels himself grow wet.  _ “Haaaaaaeeeeeeennibal…”  _ Will’s southern accent is much stronger now that he’s drunk, and Hannibal can’t help the shudder that tingles down his spine at the way Will says his name. 

“Okay, that’s enough whiskey for you.” He laughs endearingly. 

“No… have another glass with me…” Will pouts cutely, but Hannibal shakes his head. Hannibal chokes on a breath when Will begins grinding his hips. Slow, but forceful circles of his hips as he noses at the shell of Hannibal’s ear. 

“I think it’s time to get you to bed, don’t you?” Hannibal asks. He rearranges Will in his lap and stands up, carrying him bridal style out of the home library. 

“Your bed?” Will asks as Hannibal nudges open the door with his shoulder and carries him out. 

“If you wish.” Muses Hannibal as he pushes open the door to the master bedroom and drops Will down onto the plush mattress. “You ought to sleep. Else you might find yourself with a rather prominent migraine come morning.” Hannibal says, covering Will with the silk duvet. 

“But  _ Haaaaaeeeeennibal…”  _ Will pouts, eyes glassy, but Hannibal simply smiles and turns around to change out of his suit. Will watches, staring in awe as Hannibal strips, exposing thick back muscles… a shapely ass… nice legs… Will kneels up and comes behind him, curling his arms around his body, purring as his fingers feel the soft fuzz of his chest. 

“Will…” Hannibal purrs, turning around to face him, topless and still in his suit pants. He plants one hand in Will’s soft curls as Will nuzzles against his body, carding his fingers through the silky locks as he gazes at the young man in adoration. 

“Come to bed with me…” Will mumbles as he noses at Hannibal’s chest, daring to kiss. Will is wet, his folds slick as he inhales Hannibal’s earthy scent, masked by cologne. Hannibal can feel his cock throb again within the confines of his pants. There’s no way he can say no to this boy.

“Lay back for me.” Hannibal quietly croons. Will groans, but let’s go of Hannibal, flopping boneless against the mattress. Hannibal towers over him, one knee on the edge of the mattress as he plants his hands either side of Will’s head. His fringe falls in front of his face, and Will lets out a soft gasp, his limbs trembling with excitement and nerves, coupled with the alcohol. 

“ _ H-Haaaaeennibal… _ ” Will hiccups as Hannibal brings his face closer to Will’s. 

“Yes?” 

“Kiss…” Will murmurs, lashes wet and fluttering up at Hannibal. Hannibal desperately wants a kiss. But he wants to tease him a little bit first. Make him wait. 

“Shouldn’t you ask a bit more nicely?” Hannibal cooes, chuckling as Will petulantly pouts and mewls. 

“I want a kiss, Doctor Lecter…” Will’s nose crinkles, his legs subconsciously spreading further. Arousal thrums under his skin, his cunt unbelievably wet already as he gazes at Hannibal. His knee lifts, brushing the bulge of Hannibal’s suit pants. 

“I still wouldn’t consider that  _ polite,  _ Will.” Hannibal smirks again, just to watch Will squirm and preen again. 

“K-kiss me… please… Hannibal…” Hannibal smiles, pleased. Slowly, he leans down, their noses brushing as his breath ghosts over Will’s lips. Will cranes his neck and their lips touch. Hannibal’s lips are soft… the Doctor steals Will’s breath away, pulling only a quiet whine from the younger man. 

“Like that?” Hannibal asks as he pulls away. Will can only pant as he pushes his knee against the hardening bulge of Hannibal’s pants. Hannibal bites his lip, holding back a soft noise. One hand roams over Will’s lower body, hand splaying over the soft skin as he feels Will shake under him. 

“H-Hannibal…” whispers Will as he paws at Hannibal’s bare chest. Hannibal takes his time, feeling Will’s tummy, his fingertips skirting between the waistband of his leggings and the hem of his crop top. 

Will’s nipples harden, peaking through the fabric, and Hannibal lets out a low growl as he runs his thumb over the clothed, pebbled nipple. “Ahh!” Will preens, back arching off the bed. 

“You’re beautiful, Will.” Hannibal sighs as his large hand drags over the waistband of his leggings.

“Hannibal…” Will preens again as Hannibal pulls his hand away. “N-noooo…” 

“You're tipsy, Will.” Hannibal says. “I should not entertain this while you are intoxicated.” Instead, he lifts Will onto the middle of the bed so he’s resting against the pillows. 

“Please… Doctor Lecter…” Will slurs, but he’s clearly not intoxicated enough to forget the puppy eyes. “‘M not that drunk…” he pouts again. 

“Yes, you are.” Hannibal muses with a soft chuckle as Will reaches for him and grabs his arm. 

“Mmh…” Will mewls, eyes big and pleading as his thighs spread. “Please?” Hannibal can only chuckle. Unable to resist, Hannibal’s hands move to undo the buttons on his waistcoat. Will swallows thickly, letting out a soft breath as the waistcoat falls from Hannibal’s shoulders. 

Hannibal removes his silk tie and slowly begins removing his shirt. He undoes each button, revealing a little bit more of his chest as he works his way down the cotton before finally, Will leans up to push the shirt off his shoulders. Will groans, planting a hand on his chest and caressing the soft hairs. 

“See something that pleases you?” Teases Hannibal as Will feels his chest, fascinated by the dips of his hips. 

“Maybe…” murmurs Will as his eyes rake up and down Hannibal’s body, fingers caressing as his breath catches in his throat. His cunt throbs as Hannibal lets him touch, and he can already feel the wetness trickling between his folds.

That sweet smell of slick just brushes Hannibal’s nose as he smiles, pleased. One hand caresses Will’s thigh before moving to cup his pussy, grinning when Will mewls and bucks his hips. 

“Tell me what you want, Will.” Hannibal cooes, his hand gently rubbing Will’s plush cunt, the wetness already seeping through his leggings. 

“H-Hannibal…” Will slurs, eyes fluttering shut. “Stop teasing m-me…” Hannibal has been teasing him for far too long, Will thinks. Or maybe that’s just the alcohol talking… either way, he doesn’t care. He just wants Doctor Lecter. 

So Hannibal obliges. His hands pull the right crop top over his head and tug the leggings down his legs, leaving him only in his panties— a pair of simple navy blue panties. Pleased, Hannibal grips his thigh and smiles as the flesh spills between his fingers. 

“You are utterly stunning, Will.” He muses as Will lets out another groan. 

“Mmh… shut up…” Will drawls. “Stop t-talking…” Hannibal can only laugh softly as he shuffles down the bed and spreads Will’s thighs. 

“What would you like me to do instead of talking?” Muses Hannibal, pressing a kiss to the inside of his knee. Will whines and bucks his hips, urging Hannibal’s lips to move closer. Hannibal keeps kissing down the inside of his thigh until his lips reach the soft lace of his panties. 

“H-Hannibal…” hiccups Will as one hand drops to Hannibal’s head, tangling in the soft, silky hair. Hannibal’s nose brushes the fabric of his panties, a wet spot already staining the lace as Hannibal tentatively kisses. “A-ahh… p-please… oh…” 

“Do you like that, dearest?” Hannibal asks softly, nosing at his clothed cunt. He inhales long and slow, letting out a satisfied hum at the sweet smell. Will’s thighs instinctively spread further, so Hannibal sits back up and slides the lace panties down his thighs, tossing them on the floor. 

Hannibal gazes at soft, pink folds, already glistening and slightly swollen with arousal. He reaches out his hand, thumb gently tugging apart the plush lips. “Nnghhh…” Will gasps, leg jerking ever so slightly as Hannibal takes his time admiring the boy. 

“You’re endlessly beautiful, Will.” Hannibal sighs, his cock throbbing in the confines of his suit pants. He ducks back between Will’s thighs, hooking his hands under his plush thighs. “May I taste?” Will can only whimper and buck his hips, which Hannibal takes to mean  _ yes.  _

So Hannibal noses at the boy’s clit and presses a kiss to the sensitive nub, pulling a strangled moan from Will. He groans at the sweet taste, Will’s folds fluttering as slick dribbles between his lips. Hannibal drags the flat of his tongue between the plush folds, relishing in the sweet taste and the mewl it pulls from Will. 

“Stay still for me.” Hannibal murmurs into Will’s hip as Will squirms. Will immediately stills with a shaky breath. “Good boy…” with Will now still, Hannibal dives back in, licking his clit and suckling at his folds. Will’s legs tremble, his hands gripping Hannibal’s hair as he tries to keep still for the older man. 

“You’re doing so well for me, Will…”

praises Hannibal as he seeks his lips around Will’s clit and gives a particularly harsh suck. 

“Ahh—!” Will cries out, clamping one hand over his mouth as he desperately tries to keep quiet. 

“Quiet, Will… you don’t want my son to hear you now, do you?” Teases Hannibal with a soft laugh. 

“N-no… s-sorry…” Will apologises with a soft whimper. “Mmh!” It’s so hard to hold back his noises when Hannibal’s talented tongue starts pushing into his hole, thumbs tugging open his lips as his tongue flicks in and out of his hole and over his clit. 

“D-Doctor Lecter…” hiccups Will, “I— ahh… oh… ‘m gonna c-come…” he whimpers from behind his mouth. Hannibal hums acknowledgingly as he eats Will out, his grip on his hips firm as one hand caresses his thigh to keep him grounded. 

“H-Hannibal… Hannibal, please… I f-feel… strange… ahh…” Will pants, brow creasing as he bites his lip. “I feel l-like I’m gonna… p-pee…” Hannibal groans at that- Will is about to  _ squirt.  _

“Come for me, Will.” Hannibal murmurs into Will’s pussy, and  _ oh,  _ that does it. Will digs his teeth into his lip, hips bucking as one hand violently twists in Hannibal’s hair, the other twisting in the bedsheets as he moans, squirting hard against Hannibal’s face. 

Hannibal growls into his pussy, feeling his clit throb and his folds quiver as he licks at the juice, teeth scraping his clit and down the sides of his labia as he works Will through his orgasm. Will has to grab Hannibal’s pillow and bury his face in it just to keep quiet, much to Hannibal’s delight. 

His orgasm is explosive - Will is almost  _ horrified _ at the fact that he just came so hard in Hannibal’s face, slick splashing his chin and mouth. 

“O-oh god…!” Exclaims Will, embarrassed. “I’m s-so sorry for that I— I don’t know what came over me and I—“ oh gosh. As if this boy could get any more perfect.

“You squirted.” Hannibal muses, kissing his clit.

“W-what?” Hannibal clambers up, planting his hands on either side of Will’s head as he ducks down to brush their noses together. 

“Shall we make that happen again?” Will can only shudder and whimper before Hannibal’s lips brush against his. He lets out a quiet noise at the sweet taste of himself coating Hannibal’s lips, and before he can register their kiss, Hannibal has pulled away and returned between his thighs to slide two thick fingers into his warm cunt. 

“Ohh—!” The intrusion takes Will by surprise as he clenches around Hannibal’s fingers and squeezes his eyes shut. “F-fuck… H-Hannibal… nnghhh…” Will drunkenly slurs, bucking his hips against Hannibal’s hand. 

Hannibal twists his fingers, separating and scissoring them to stretch Will out as Will writhes against the sheets. He keeps an eye on Will’s reactions, sliding in a third finger. Will lets out another delighted noise, muffled by the pillow as Hannibal angles his fingers and feels around for— 

“Aghh—! D-Doctor Lecter! T-there… oh, god that felt g-good… please… d-do that again…” Hannibal is rather surprised Will can even beg in his drunken state, but still, he obliges, fingering him harder, his fingertips hitting that spot. 

“Keep quiet Will… or I'll have to punish you…” warns Hannibal as Will shivers and tightly nods. Will bites his lip. 

But sober Will is much better at following instructions than drunk Will, so within a matter of minutes, Will is mewling and whining and begging for more, despite Hannibal’s instructions. 

“Will.” Hannibal deals a soft spank to his open cunt, expecting to startle Will and get him to keep quiet, but he’s definitely not prepared for the long, drawn out moan of pleasure as Will bucks his hips against his warm palm, the heat and the sting of the spank biting down on his pussy. 

_ Fuck. _

Hannibal’s cock throbs at the way Will positively  _ mewls.  _

“Ohhhh fuck…  _ Haaaeennibal…!”  _ Will preens as Hannibal pets his pussy, gentle rubs of his hand pulling the sweetest noises from Will. Eager to hear him whine again, Hannibal lifts his hand. Will states, biting his lip in anticipation before his palm comes down with another sharp sting against his flesh. “Ahhhh!” Will’s hips stutter again as he bucks his hips, rubbing his cunt against the hot palm of Hannibal’s hand. “Fuck… so good… D-Doctor Lecter…” 

“Naughty boy…” cooes Hannibal, “refusing to follow instructions and keep quiet.” He lets out a soft chuckle as his fingertip rolls over Will’s clit before he lifts his hand and slaps his pussy again.

“Nnnghhhhhhh…” Will’s eyes roll to the back of his head at the way Hannibal spanks his cunt again. “Oh, ahh, mmh…” Hannibal spanks his cunt over and over and over. Will makes the most delightful noises, rutting his hips as Hannibal rubs his swollen pussy with the palm of his hand. “H-Hannibal… fuck me… please…” Will begs. 

Hannibal chuckles, pulling his hand away as Will spreads his thighs, his plush lips parting with a wet  _ pap.  _ Hannibal drags his fingers through the wetness and slides two fingers in, ripping a loud noise from Will. 

“You’re so wet Will…” murmurs Hannibal as he crooks his fingers, pressing against Will’s sweet spot as the younger man squirms and groans, wriggling against the sheets. 

Will grips the sheets and digs his heels into the mattress as Hannibal fingers him, spreading his digits before slipping in a third. Will’s skin hums with arousal, his limbs trembling as his legs turn to jelly under Hannibal’s ministrations. He pulls his fingers out, spreading them to watch clear cobwebs of slick cling to his digits. Will’s eyes crack open— when had they closed?— as Hannibal laps at his digits, purring lowly at the sweet taste. 

Will can feel his pussy throb as Hannibal unzips his suit pants and frees his cock. And  _ oh god,  _ he has the most gorgeous cock. Thick and long and perfectly curved, pink and wet and dribbling at the tip. Will almost chokes on his saliva as wetness soaks his folds. 

_ “Haaaaaaeennibal…”  _ Will mewls, reaching forward for Hannibal. 

“Are you this needy when you’re sober?” Hannibal teases, lining up his cock to kiss Will’s soft pussy lips. 

“Mmh… you'll have to find out…” Will slurs, enveloping his arms around Hannibal’s neck. He bucks his hips, moaning and digging his hands into Hannibal’s shoulders as the thick tip splits him open. “Doctor Lecterrrrrr…” purrs Will, face flushed and sweaty as his toes curl in the sheets. “Mmhhhh… ahh…” Hannibal slowly pushes in, the warmth of his cunt swallowing his length enthusiastically. 

“Good boy…” praises Hannibal, “beautiful…” Will practically melts at the praise, his arms trembling around Hannibal’s neck as Hannibal fucks him, slow and steady at first, until he’s all the way in. 

“Ahhh… oh… H-Hannibal…” Will hiccups, whining as he clings to the older man, legs clamping around his hips. Hannibal fucks him, each snap of his hips splitting Will open and tearing whine after whine from his throat. 

Each thrust knocks the air out of Will’s lungs, causing his toes to curl and his whole body to tremble. Hannibal is  _ so big,  _ he fills Will so well. One hand unwinds from Hannibal’s neck to rest on his tummy, feeling the swell of Hannibal’s cock move under his skin. 

“Mmmmghh…!” Will whines at the sensation, clenching around Hannibal’s cock. “H-Hannibal… s-so big… ahh, fuck… oh, god…” he whimpers at the way he feels Hannibal’s girth under the taut skin of his tummy, eyes rolling back in his head. 

“Good boy… you're taking it so well… beautiful boy…” Hannibal bites his lip, holding back a lewd moan at the way Will’s warm cunt squeezes his cock, the muscle rippling and massaging his girth. 

“Ah, ah, c-close… gonna come… Hannibal… Hannibal…  _ please…!”  _ Will chokes on a moan, his clit twitching as his pussy throbs around Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal brushes his thumb over Will’s clit, rubbing the plush nub in soft circles. 

“Come for me, baby…” Hannibal purrs, “whenever you want…” his voice, so husky and deep, coupled with the thumb on his clit and the thick cock splitting him open is what does it. 

“Nngh— ahh!” Will’s whole body stiffens, his cunt fluttering violently around Hannibal’s cock, squirting as he throws his head back, whining as orgasm wracks through his body again. 

“Oh… Will… darling boy… gorgeous…” Hannibal grunts, biting his lip at the tightness around his cock. He snaps his hips four, five, six more times, but the pressure is just so much that he comes, his orgasm taking him by surprise. Will whimpers again, digging his feet into the mattress and bucking his hips back, grinding against Hannibal’s cock. 

A warmth spreads through Will’s abdomen as Hannibal fills him. It’s a strange feeling— not uncomfortable or unpleasant, but just… wet. His head, still fuzzy and drunk, can’t quite figure out how it feels. He lets out a ragged breath, whining as Hannibal spills within him. 

“Messy boy…” Hannibal purrs contentedly, caressing the inside of his thigh as he begins to soften, “if only you could see your face when you are overcome with pleasure,” he muses, “you’re ever so beautiful.” 

“Don’t… t-tease me…” Will tiredly hiccups as Hannibal pulls out and curls up beside him with a sweet chuckle. He kisses the back of his neck and slips out of Will’s cunt with a wet noise, causing Will to gasp and blush. 

Hannibal runs a hand up and down Will’s hip and thigh, pulling him so his back is against his chest, his head tucked under his chin. “Tired…” mumbles Will as Hannibal snakes a hand between his thighs to cup his cunt. 

“Sleep, Will. You'll need it - tomorrow you'll feel like death.” He jokes. 

“Mmh… your fault…” Will pouts, exhausted. 

“I told you to put the whiskey down.” 

———————————————————————

The next morning, Hannibal wakes up bright and early as he normally does. Will is very much still fast asleep, so Hannibal crawls out of bed to shower. He’s an absolute mess— the boy has really worked him to the bone but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

After showering, he leaves Will some aspirin and water on the bedside table, along with a note. 

_ My dear Will.  _

_ Take two and have some water. I left you some clothes so you can shower for I have washed yours. When you are ready, come down for breakfast.  _

_ Hannibal Lecter _

_ *** _

Hannibal cooks breakfast when he hears two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs— Lukas, his son, must have had someone stay over. He turns around to see his son with a friend. Likely more than a friend, but that’s not his business. 

“Good morning.” He greets, cocking a brow. “Breakfast will be ready soon.” 

“Morning, dad.” His son tiredly sighs, sitting down. 

“Morning, Doctor Lecter.” The girl smiles kindly. 

“Good morning…” 

“Beverly. Beverly Katz.” Hannibal smiles, setting a plate down in front of her. 

“Good morning, Miss Katz. I hope you’ll find breakfast enjoyable.” He nods, putting a plate down in front of his son before returning to the kitchen. Just as he returns to the kitchen, Will comes downstairs to greet him, clad only in Hannibal’s oversized shirt.

Hannibal looks at him, amused. 

“Good morning, Will.” He smiles as Will stands on his tiptoes to kiss him. 

“Ugh. I feel like shit.” He groans as Hannibal kisses him again. 

“Did you take the aspirin I left for you?” Will nods. 

“Yeah. Thanks for that, I needed it.” 

“I can tell.” Chuckles Hannibal, brushing his nose against Will’s as he holds his waist. He’s shameless, utterly shameless as he holds Will, pressing kiss after kiss to his lips. “Go and sit, I’ll bring breakfast to you.” Hannibal says, so with a nod, Will heads into the dining room… 

And gets the shock of his life to see  _ Bev  _ sitting at the table. 

“B-Bev?! You're here?!” He squeaks, gawping at her.

“Oh my god Will, please tell me you didn’t—“ 

“Is that my dad’s shirt…?” Will looks absolutely  _ mortified _ as he blushes, face bright red as his mouth hangs open. He’s never been  _ so embarrassed  _ in his whole life. Just as he’s about to retort, Hannibal comes in with breakfast on two plates. 

“You never mentioned breakfast guests.” Will says as Hannibal ushers him to sit down, setting a plate in front of him. 

“If I had, you would have insisted you change into something more appropriate.” Hannibal muses. “I however, happen to like you like this.” Hannibal grins teasingly, which earns him a slap on the arm from Will. 

“Will I can’t believe you—“ 

“Don’t say it Bev.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I talk a lot about pussies.


End file.
